


Give Me a Prompt

by AsexualAuthor7823



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blind Date, Brief Mentions of Blood, Chris is a little Genius, Eddie Whump, Hanahaki Disease, Jealous!Eddie, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Misunderstandings, Moving In Together, News Media, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Tsunami (9-1-1), Prompt Fill, Sad!Eddie, Stood Up, TK and Buck are bros, Tsunami (9-1-1 TV), U.S. Navy SEAL Evan "Buck" Buckley, a little swearing, carlos to the rescue, firefam - Freeform, jealous!buck, mentions of drug use, not anymore though, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualAuthor7823/pseuds/AsexualAuthor7823
Summary: Might as well do this to spend some time. Go ahead and comment some prompts you would want through the fandoms above. Comment the ship and an idea, I'd love to do something during this time. I'll most likely be able to do them soon.Rating may change
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Owen Strand/Original Female Character, TK Strand & Evan "Buck" Buckley
Comments: 41
Kudos: 233





	1. Intro!

Hello!   
So while we are mostly all in quarantine, I figured I might as well do something. Now, there are some prompts that I'm personally not going to feel comfortable with, and I apologize for that. Below will be a list of some things, and as another note, I may write some mature content, but I am also asexual, no real drive for that mature content. So, if I do write it, it may be... awkward. But I mean, prompt away. 

Things that I won't write:  
Underage stuff (like very underage... consisting of a 16-year-old and like, 30-year-old or something.)  
Major character death (I don't want to kill important characters.)  
Incest! (Just... no... consensual incest kind of weirds me out no offense to some of you out there.)  
Non-con/dub-con between the pairing (Safewords are hot (I think that's what people say))

I may add more things later, but those are the four big things that I won't write. 

Note: have y'all realized that every fandom has this ONE character that the fandom uses to take out all the angst on? Like... kind of rude but I also love it. 

AUs are totally cool, I'd love to write them  
Angst is always lovely - so is fluff  
Codas for episodes which are either missing a scene you'd love to see or you'd just want to see happen  
Not sure I'd need to write it, but LGBT+ couples


	2. Poorly Said [9-1-1 BUDDIE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aimy06: SEAL Buck: Buck leaves 118 for a "SEAL MISSION"
> 
> In which Buck doesn't know how to phrase things and he gets the team to think he is on a "SEAL mission"

Worried of the captain's reaction, Buck slowly made his way to the captain’s office, Bobby hunched over reports. Knocking on the frame of the door, Bobby shot up in the seat, looking at Buck curiously as the blond closed the door to walk over to a chair in front of the desk. 

“Buck?” Bobby questioned. 

“Hey um… can we talk… about something?” 

“I…” the captain paused, looking forward to the younger man. “Is this about your leg? Do you need to take the day off?” Bobby asked, despite the unlikely theory. Even in immense pain, Buck would be first up to help whoever needed it. Though watching the man before him, Bobby knew something was up. This isn’t the overexcited, rash and the impulsive kid he met years ago. 

“No… well… not really,” Buck hesitated. 

“Okay? So what’s going on?” Bobby asked. 

“I need to take a leave of absence,” Buck finally admitted. “Just a couple of days? Um… it’s complicated.”

“Buck, you had basically just gotten back to work and now you are asking for time off?” Bobby questioned the out of character request. 

“I know that it’s sudden and just… I can’t explain,” Buck spoke, still hesitant and still nervous. 

“Buck, I can’t give you the time off, or even consider it, without an explanation.”

“It’s a mission!” Buck burst, admitting the reason. 

“Mission?” Bobby paused.

“Yeah, I got to go to SEAL,” Buck explained.

“I thought you told us you washed out of the SEALs? Because of poor listening?”

“What? Yeah, I did, but that is irrelevant, it’s just a small little task I got to do. I can’t really talk about it and I know that this is weird, but I just have to leave the 118 for a little. Please?” Buck rambled. 

Thinking over the request, Bobby couldn’t come up with a reason to say no… but something just seems off. With no other option besides agreeing, seeing as how the younger man has never taken a day off since working, it seemed to be alright. Especially with Bosko always willing to help around the 118. 

“All right…” Bobby agreed hesitantly. “Your spot will be here when you come back.” 

After Buck had been just a few minutes late, no one questioned it, but by the hour mark? Everyone seemed confused about this development. Hen was the first to sprint up to the kitchen to confront Bobby. 

“Where is Buck?” 

“Taking some time off,” Bobby answered, minimally confused about Hen’s own confusion. 

“What? Why would he want to do that? He wants to be here every day, why did he willingly take some time off?” Hen interrogated. “Did he tell you something? I know he was in your office earlier.”

“Buck asked for some time off, that’s all,” Bobby spilled. “I know it’s strange, but he said he has a SEAL mission or something.”

“Or something? Did he even tell you what the mission is?” 

“Hen, we both know that it’s top secret. Why are you so bothered by this?”

“Why aren’t you?” Hen accused, “Buck washed out, Buck barely spoke today, Buck wasn’t himself at all.”

With a heavy sigh, Bobby turned his attention to the other fireman walking up the stairs. Taking the pot of pasta, Bobby sat it down on the table as Hen still watched intently. 

“Fine,” she huffed, “if you don’t want to know that I will ask someone who will help me,” Hen answered turning around. 

With the thought circling his head, Bobby knew he wanted to know what was going on. Frankly? There was nothing he really could use his authority to figure out. If this was something that Buck had to do, then he had to do it. 

“Chimney!” Hen called out. 

“What’s up?” the man asked, sitting down beside her. 

“Can you call Maddie for me later? Ask why Buck is taking time off?” Hen asked sweetly. 

“Why me? And wait, what is Buck doing?”

“You, because you are dating her. As for Buck? I don’t know, he took time off,” Hen quipped. 

“Buck? Willingly took time off?” Chimney questioned. 

Pursing her lips, Hen nodded, eyes filled with curiosity, worry, and confusion. “The same Buck would do whatever it takes to stay a firefighter.”

“Hen,” Bobby sighed, “I’m not saying it isn’t strange, it’s just that Buck will say nothing. It’s a SEALs mission, they are all classified. Even to the LAFD’s 118 captains.”  
Ignoring the comment entirely, Hen moved to Chimney, who was watching the situation with curiosity. “So? Will you call Maddie?” Hen questioned the man beside her. 

“Um… sure? But she told me she is working all day today, so it might be a little difficult,” Chimney explained. Despite it, he pulled out his phone to ring up his girlfriend. 

“Chim?” Maddie asked after the ringing stopped. “What’s up? I’m on my break.”

“Convenient timing,” Chimney mused, “sorry, the team and I just have a quick question,” Chimney explained. 

“Go for it,” Maddie responded, shuffling noises from through the phone.

“Buck is on a SEALs mission, is that true… Why is Buck taking time off? We all thought he quit the SEALs,” Chimney finally asked. 

“Buck said SEALs? He quit,” Maddie responded slowly. “Wait, he… what? Buck told me he hated it there, needing to turn off your emotions and stuff. Why would he willingly go back?”

“Unless it wasn’t willing,” Hen commented. 

“They don’t just take random people on these kinds of missions,” Bobby reasoned, eyes-rolling. 

“Okay, well then what is he doing?” Chimney asked. 

Silence filled the loft as the three of them thought over the question. 

Deciding to all head over to the Evan Buckley residence after their shifts, the time seemed to march on even slower. As they ended up at the loft by the end of the day, four equally confused firefighters and a 9-1-1 operator all stood by the door. Before they could even knock, a large crash from inside the apartment shocked the group. Maddie, pulling out her spare key in haste, threw open the door as it got unlocked. 

What the group was not expecting to see was Buck and Eddie laughing by the kitchen, Chris sitting up on a barstool and grinning widely. 

Watching in astonishment at the group, everyone was shocked by the fallen over box of plates that seemed to break on impact. 

“Evan?” Maddie questioned, voice confused. 

Surprised at the noise, both men looked back to the door where their teammates and Buck’s sister stood. 

“Hey guys, and girls,” Buck added looking at her sister and Hen. “What are you doing here?”

Traded looks between the group, they looked back to Eddie and Buck who seemed uncomfortable under the staring.

“Aunt Maddie!” Chris cheered, hopping off of the chair, nearly tripping if Buck hadn’t caught him. 

“Careful bud,” Buck spoke softly before the young boy just walked to Maddie, practically ignoring the warning. 

“Hey Chris,” Maddie smiled, a little off-balanced by the title. “What are you three doing here?” Knowing that this is a somewhat low blow, she couldn’t help but prod her questions to the youngest and hopefully less-tight lipped of the three. 

“We are packing up Buck’s things! He is moving in with me and Daddy!” 

“Is he now?” Hen smirked, looking between the two. Buck is heavily blushing and Eddie is looking for somewhere to swallow him whole. 

“Yeah! Buck even asked me to be his best man!” 

At this… it was chaos that rained down on the apartment. Maddie knew that had she been drinking something, it would be all over the floor. Hen watching bug-eyed at the young boy, Bobby watching with shocked eyes and Chimney… Chimney just standing there with a smirk. 

“Excuse me, what?” Maddie all but screeched. “Best man? As in married? What the… heck?” Maddie paused. 

“Hey, Chris, why don’t you throw more of the DVDs in the boxes down the hall?” Eddie asked awkwardly. 

“Okay, daddy!” 

With Chris far away from the hearing range, Maddie turned to the brunette with a ferocity that even Buck rarely sees. “What the hell, Diaz?” She whispered-yelled. “You proposed to Buck?” 

“What?” Buck questioned, “Who says he proposed?”

“Chris?” Bobby finally added. 

“Well, I see where this is confusing,” Eddie started, “but we aren’t engaged.”

“Wait, what?” Hen asked, “then what was that?” 

“I’m moving, I asked Chris to be my best man, as in getting him to help a little with packing. Though he was already excited about helping,” Buck shrugged. 

“That doesn’t answer this huge question,” Hen finally announced, “you two are dating?” 

“Um,” Buck got quiet, looking to Eddie to answer. 

“Maybe,” Eddie supplied. 

“Maybe? Maybe! Buck, you are moving in with him, you have only ever moved in with people you are dating,” Maddie announced. 

“He lived with me for a little,” Chimney announced. 

“He was crashing with you when he got his life together,” Maddie stated, “why didn’t you tell any of us?” 

“I told you I was packing,” Buck shrugged.

“You said you have a SEAL mission,” Bobby added. 

“Yeah, a seal mission, like sealing boxes, and signing papers. You know, sealing the deal and all that?” Buck explained. 

“That was horribly phrased,” Eddie even muttered. 

“Shut it,” Buck playfully glared. 

“Back to you two dating?” Bobby questioned. 

“I’m surprised none of you knew. It’s not like it was a huge secret.”

“Honestly,” Chimney laughed, getting looks from everyone in the 118 plus Maddie. 

“You knew?” Hen gawked. 

“I walked in on these in the bunks. I just thought they were keeping it a secret.”

“By walking in…” Buck trailed off.

“You were just kissing,” Chimney answered, a look of realization falling on him, “gross! We're sleeping in those bunks too!” 

Never-the-less. It seemed like the two of them were in a bit of trouble. After Buck and Eddie explained their relationship, it ended with Bobby and Maddie handing over some cash to Hen. 

“You bet on us?” Eddie questioned the same time Buck signed out a simple, “I’m not even surprised.”

“You know,” Hen mumbled, “Chris phrased things really weirdly.”

“I mean, I asked him to be my best man, I just still haven’t asked,” Buck finally explained. 

“Does that mean?” Bobby asked. 

“Yeah, I have a ring,” Buck explained, “it’s upstairs.”

“... Evan Buckley!” Eddie shouted from up the stairs. 

“I think Eddie just found it,” Chimney smiled. 

“Shit.”

As the four were leaving the apartment with the new information, Maddie froze as she thought back to the crash. “Why were Buck and Eddie laughing over all Buck’s plates breaking?” Maddie finally questioned. 

“I don’t know what goes on in their heads anymore,” Hen muttered. 

Bonus: 

As Eddie first found himself with his lips on Buck’s, it seemed time stopped for a moment, just as fast as the moment started, it stopped with a quiet gasp coming from the doorway. Chris standing there with a box of goldfish. 

“Daddy? Does Bucky know you have a crush on him?” Christopher whisper-shouted through the room. 

Stifling a laugh, Buck turned to his new boyfriend with a look of amusement. 

“I think he knows,” Eddie whispered back. 

“Really? I… I don’t think I do,” Buck smirked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this really early in the morning and I haven't sleep. Whoops. I hope you enjoyed, comment for some more one-shots.
> 
> PS... My cat just scared the living hell out of me.  
> Also, note... I had no idea if the "SEAL MISSION" meant it was actually a SEAL mission, or not... so I decided on a little humor and some BUDDIE.


	3. Stood Up [9-1-1 Lone star TARLOS]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosevelvet_15: How about meet-cute between TK and Carlos where TK is stood up by his date and the waiter is laughing at him only for Carlos comes to his rescue.

Waiting at the table, TK was questioning some choices he had made. One is the fact he let Mateo and Marjan talk him into meeting with him. After Mateo’s first choice of a guy, TK really didn’t know what he expected. Not that Mateo had bad picking them… but he isn’t the best. Going through the menu for the fifth time, he felt antsy, just thinking about when his date will show up.

“Hello, are you going to order soon?” The male waiter questioned walking up to my table.

“Yeah,” I nodded, checking the time on my phone, “my date’s just a little late, and I was a little early. He’ll be here,” I tried to explain.

“Okay,” the waiter added, his face screaming with the desire to laugh.

Somehow, an even bigger need to just disappear sunk into TK. He would be the center of the jokes.

“I’m going,” TK muttered on his phone as the time officially hit seven, his date was now an hour late. Phone, coat and his non-existent dignity were all that was there when he stood up.

“TK? Hey, I’m your date!” A man, Latino, dark hair, and attractive, had TK, frozen in his desire to leave.

“John?” TK questioned.

“Well, um, no?” Carlos laughed a little, sitting down across from the other man.

“I’m Carlos, I just, saw you sitting here all alone for the past hour, figured you might want some company.”

“So you saw this disaster? Go ahead, laugh it up,” TK sighed, eyes drifting to this man — Carlos — curiously.

“No, I was wondering if you would want to go on a real date with me? One where I don’t leave you to be laughed at by the waiter?”

“As great as that sounds, I think after this I’m done with dating,” TK explained before something hit him. “How did you know my name?”

“Right, that was kind of weird,” Carlos chuckled, “I was here with Michelle, a paramedic at your station? She recognized you and would come over, but she made me instead,” Carlos explained.

“I could think of a couple of reasons,” I rolled my eyes. “So you were at dinner with Michelle?” TK asked, nervous about the answer.

“As friends,” Carlos clarified, “I’m very much gay.”

Finding a small smile at the answer, TK cleared his throat before looking at the door. “Hey, how about we do something that’s not staying here?”

“Really? I have to say, I have a rule about not sleeping with people I just meet when I really want to know them,” Carlos stated.

“I was going to invite you to get some ice cream at this place downtown, but okay. I guess I’ll go by myself,” TK smiled.

Carlos followed him as TK left with a knowing smirk.

Carlos broke his rule after that ice cream stop. Michelle, meanwhile, was texting Owen with an ominous text:

ur son likes a cop :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a prompt, I'll write it when I can.  
> Which will be probably soon, seeing as how I have no life.  
> 
> 
> Note: the cat I mentioned in the last chapter, she is the thing making this writing very difficult when she sits on my laptop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading to Texas to see his sisters and parents, Buck tags along with Eddie for the trip. The 126 is interested in how TK knows the man who saved people up on the rollercoaster, during the tsunami, and the people crushed by the firetruck. Meanwhile, TK and Buck question each other why they do not tell each other what is really going on in their lives, resulting in Buck getting his info from Owen and TK from the news which Buck always finds his way on. 
> 
> stark_4life: Maybe one where Buck and TK know each other from way back and one of them visits the other at their station? And also the firefams reactions to their close friendship?~☆
> 
> Brief mention of the overdose and cancer.

“Alright, explain to me again, why are you coming to Texas?” Eddie questioned, Christopher, sitting next to him on the plane.

“I’ve told you life, three times now,” Buck sighed out. 

“Well, it doesn’t really make sense? You have a friend down here?”

“Yeah, he is a fireman down here. I didn’t know he moved till a couple of weeks ago. Some stuff when down back in New York when you said you were coming down here I just felt like tagging along,” Buck smiled. 

“Really? Sper of the moment trip?” Eddie asked. 

“Maybe,” Buck admitted, “but what is it all of you say? I’m impulsive?” Buck grinned, his fingers adding quotations around the last word. 

“Well, you kind of are,” Eddie added with a shrug. 

After landing in the Austin Airport, the two members of the 118, both parties found themselves heading to the baggage claim. Buck giving the young boy a piggyback ride as they walked. 

“So why are you two here?” Buck questioned as they watched the suitcases come ad go. 

“Family,” Eddie stated, “I have a couple of sisters and my parents down here. I figured its been a while since Chris saw them, I’d come down and say hi.”

“Weird reason just to head down here,” Buck admitted. ‘Sounds like some of my impulsive behavior is running off on you?” 

“You wish, then you would have someone else getting in trouble by the Cap,” Eddie laughed, finally spotting the bags as he walked forward. Buck hanging back with a sleeping Chris, the three of them soon leave after getting all their luggage. 

“You know, you could come with me to meet these people,” Buck smiled. “They are pretty cool people from what I’ve heard.”

“Really? You do know that I’m meeting up with my sisters, who are going to spend every second asking about life in LA, right?”

“So… is that a no?” 

“It’s a yes,” Eddie rolled his eyes. “Anything to post-pone that storm of questions, yes.”

Pulling up to the station, Eddie and Buck jumped out of the front seats as Eddie turned around to help Chris out. When the three were distracted, a brunette found himself heading towards the car. 

“Evan?” TK questioned, confusion growing. 

“Tyler,” Buck smiled. “What’s up?”

“Working? What about you? Why are you here in Texas?” TK questioned. “And don’t call me Tyler.”

“Eddie was heading down to visit his family, figured I’d come and say hi to you and Owen too,” Buck shrugged. 

“Impulsive,” TK smirked, turning to Eddie, TK smiled, “well, you must be Eddie?” 

“Yeah, that is me. This is my son Chris too,” Eddie greeted pointing to his son. 

“So… are you two together?” TK questioned, face questioning as he looked between the two adults. 

“What? No!” Buck panicked. 

“Uh-huh, okay,” TK grinned. Hearing the alarm go off, TK turned back to see the other firemen jump into the trucks. “I should get going. I’ll see you later, do you want to go to a bar?”

“Um… sure.”

“Cool-”

“TK! Get in the truck,” a man with a heavy Texan accent called out. 

“Be right there Judd. I’ll text you later with the details,” TK spoke before turning around to the truck.

“So… you want to hang out with my family till he gets off shift?” Eddie asked. 

“Why not.”

Inside the truck, some other conversations are going on. 

“How do you know Evan Buckley?” Marjan questioned interested. 

“Evan? What’s going on with him?” Owen asked from the front seat. 

“You know him too?” Marjan asked. 

“We hung out as kids. With his family being… not that great of parents and his sister out with her husband, or ex-husband now, we were good friends,” TK explained. 

“Does that mean you know him to Cap?” Mateo prodded. 

“‘Course I did. I had to pick them up when they inevitably got in trouble somehow,” Owen laughed. 

“We did not get into that much trouble!” TK protested. 

“Sure you didn’t. Actually, you both still do," Owen retorted. "Evan had climbed a rollercoaster, he had gotten crushed by a firetruck, and he was in the center of a tsunami when it hit LA, and you got shot, your relationship with Carlos was something for sure, among other things I'm sure. Of course, you both still get in trouble. It seems like even more honestly."

“So do you know what happened after the fire truck incident?” Judd questioned, “that station has some weird crap going on. First was the rebar through the guys’ head and then the fire truck.”

“Yeah, I may have ranted to him for a couple of hours after I found out. He never bothered telling me, he was asking for that rant. He was put on light duty after they figured out he was on light duty. But of course, he was find himself in the middle of the natural disaster during that time.”

“Okay… well… are you two dating? You seemed pretty buddy-buddy with him,” Marjan asked. 

“I’m dating Carlos,” TK pointed out. The two -- more like TK getting out of his head finally -- had finally agreed on the term of being together. “And I have a feeling he is crushing on the other fireman that came with him.”

"I could see it," Paul agreed. 

“Okay you two, you just think that,” Judd stated, “from what I’ve heard he got around with quite a few girls.” 

"You'd be surprised," TK smirked as Owen cut in. Paul laughing in his seat. 

“Okay, I got to ask. How do you get your information?” Owen questioned. “First it was with Chimney and then with Buck, so... How do you get the info?”

“Grace is friends with some people up there,” Judd shrugged. The statement as ominous as ever. 

As TK got off his shift and Buck and TK went to the bar, TK was stormed with questions. “Why didn’t you tell me you got shot? And also that you relapsed? That was when we just started talking again too. Then you got a boyfriend too? Why didn’t you tell me?” Buck interrogated. 

“I was shot by a young kid, probably just ten or something. Besides, I had a lot going on, my dad’s cancer, questioning my life and being a firefighter. Not to mention actually being able to put a label on my relationship,” TK shrugged.

“Okay, I understand that, but relapsing?”

“It was after I was going to ask Alex to marry me. I told you that he said no, but I didn’t tell you that he was cheating on me. Or that I may have relapsed after… and as I’m sure my dad told you, I OD’d.”

“He did,” Buck admitted. “But seriously? You didn’t tell me, he did.”

“Let’s not talk about this, please? I have a support group out here, I’m meeting with NA because of my dad, and I’m seeing a therapist.”

“Fine, then let’s talk about this cop, Carlos?” 

“What about you and that firefighter? What’s his name? Eddie?” 

“There is nothing going on between us.”

“Ah, the great denial, huh?” TK laughed. 

Catching up for the rest of the night, TK invited Buck to spend his weekend at his house with him and his dad, another side-effect for OD’ding. None-the-less, the duo headed back in an uber, TK possibly heading out late to go for a run, but really to meet with Carlos. When he got back? Buck had a field day teasing him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how Judd gets his facts. Personally I feel like he'd just watch the news and be the only to actually do so. Though I also think Grace and Maddie would know each other. So who knows.


	5. Letting Go [9-1-1 Lone Star TARLOS]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilth: I wouldn’t mind seeing TK fighting for his life with an unknown illness but then gets better
> 
> That flower disease thing? Hanahaki Disease. After TK was rejected, with a love that he thought was his soulmate, he finds himself slowly coughing up blood, then flowers and suddenly all he sees is black. (Bad summary. It's basically just TK and the hanahaki disease)
> 
> Warning for blood. Not that descriptive maybe?

“We are unsure about what you have,” the doctor explained. “All the tests that have been given showed a tumor-like object in your lungs. However, with the additional test we’ve run, there is no sign this is a cancerous tumor or even a tumor of any nature medical professionals have seen.”

“What are you saying?” TK questioned, hands gripping the bed. 

“We have no idea what you have, and at the moment, you are the only recorded case of this, ever,” the doctor stated. 

“And that means that either this is from somewhere that people don’t have great medical records, or that everyone has died from it.”

“Not exactly,” the doctor stated, “while it’s not cancerous, there is a chance that a doctor may have thought it was, I’ll keep researching, but at the moment, I think you should really tell your family about this.”

“My dad and the firefighter I work with will see this as a liability. I can’t tell them,” TK denied. 

“You should tell your dad, he’s the captain right?” the doctor asked, his eyes curious and thoughtful. Nodding my head, he began to speak again, “you should tell him what’s going on, at least him. Being your captain he is the someone that should know. Though I understand why you don’t want to. As for now, I have some medication for pain and some for breathing.”

“Okay,” I nodded, “thank you, Dr. Lewis.”

Leaving the hospital, feeling alone, feeling unsatisfied with the results. Even knowing that it could be cancer, there are options for it. But now? Now there was nothing. Feeling this way ever since Alex had broken up with him, just alone and as if he is floating. Coming down to Austin was supposed to be better, but it isn’t. 

All TK can think about is how his dad is dying right now, how this stupid dog is going to maybe die soon. How everything is just empty. 

The coughing and dry feeling in his throat had started after he OD’d, thinking it was possible for it to just be a side effect of the event, TK went to the hospital to check it out. It was nothing they said, possibly just a cold. When he and his dad finally headed to Texas, TK felt it getting worse. That feeling in his throat. 

The blood was when he knew something was wrong. It was a little at first, just a little. But when he coughed up more and more, he began to panic. He scheduled an appointment as soon as they got to his new house. 

Owen Strand knew something was going on, a small part of him when he heard TK cough too much panicked about cancer is a possibility. How could he not think like that? He himself had an incurable disease. 

When he was about to approach his son about his hunches, he knew just as soon as he got to the door he couldn’t. Not when he was hiding things from TK too. TK will tell him, Owen had to hope. 

When the 126 got reformed, there were a lot of fights. Obviously. You have someone from Chicago, Florida, two outsiders from New York and then two from Austin. It’s a combination that would take time. Especially when one of them lost his whole team -- his brothers -- just recently. 

TK knew now was not the time to tell them. Especially when he found out about his dad and then the team had found out. When that happened, he knew he had to hide it away.   
During calls when his throat would get so blocked up he would hack it up in the truck. Hiding the blood away. 

It was weeks until he met Carlos, weeks until the first flower coughed itself up. A pure white Peace Lily made its way up to his throat. Another week until a small circular pink petal of a Peony followed. After that, it was more frequent, more painful. He really did think he could live with it, just move on. Both flowers began to come up together, the blood dying a white Peace Lily petal a red dye, and the Peony gaining a darker and more vicious shade of red from the pinkish petals. 

When he was with Carlos one night, their bodies matching each other as TK made his lips up Carlos’ neck, TK felt that same itch in his throat. He knew it was coming. 

Stepping away from the other, TK began to hack, his hand covering his mouth as petal after petal fell, as blood dripped from his lips and the pain began to hurt more and more. Until everything went black. 

He heard the noise around him. It hurt his head. Blinking his eyes open, once, twice, another time, TK kept his eyes open long enough to see Carlos sitting at a chair next to him, his dad sitting on the other one on his left side. Letting out a quiet sigh of annoyance, being sent to the hospital, for letting his secret get out, TK just wanted the uncomfortable hospital bed to swallow him up. 

“Dad?” TK finally got the guts to speak up. Watching as Owen slowly regained his senses and saw TK awake, he was leaning forward in his chair, eyes trying to meet TK’s. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Owen questioned. 

“I didn’t want you to worry,” the younger man shrugged, “I couldn’t be a liability. I just… I don’t even know what this is, the doctors don’t know. There wasn’t really anything to tell,” TK explained. 

“So you didn’t tell me you were coughing up blood? What if you were on the field when you passed out?” Owen began to speak up. 

“Look, can we just not do this here? I’m tired and my head hurts.”

“Just answer me this,” Owen began, “when did this start?”

A sigh of defeat, TK looked back up to his dad, “since after the overdose.” Owen shared a similar sigh as he fell into the chair. 

When TK got out of the hospital, under specific orders from the doctor, no in the field duty, only light work. And TK was annoyed, sure, but he was just too exhausted to fight back. Everyone saw the exhaustion wearing him down. 

By the time TK finally got time to talk to Carlos, it was a year since the symptoms started. 

“Hey,” Carlos whispered. 

“Hey,” TK replied, “do you… want to come in?” TK asked, looking at the other man standing outside of the house. 

“Depends, is your dad here to give me a shovel talk?” Carlos questioned, his eyebrow raised. 

“Funny,” TK quipped, “as if my dad didn’t tell you to come and check in on me.”

“Okay, maybe he did,” Carlos admitted. “But um… how are you?” 

“I’m okay. I’m now on a medical leave of absence, so that sucks,” TK shrugged. 

Walking over to the couches, TK sat down, watching Carlos from his peripheral vision as the man sat down on the other end of the couch. 

“We haven’t talked since before you were in the hospital,” Carlos noted. “I just… wanted to talk I guess. I missed you, even though I know it was merely a hook up a couple of times.”

“Well, my last relationship didn’t do so well. I really just didn’t want a repeat,” TK admitted, “I don’t think I’m even over him. I know that I don’t like him anymore, but… if he asked me right now to get together with him, I don’t know what I’d say. He was a jerk, he hurt me when he said no to my proposal. But I just can’t help but feel… maybe, just maybe that we would still be able to work things out,” TK explained. 

“I’m sorry that happened to you -- is happening,” Carlos spoke sympathetically. 

“Me too,” TK shrugged. “Hey… have you ever felt just like you were… floating? Like everything is just gray?” 

“Is this you warning me that you are going to start bar fighting again?” Carlos inquired. 

“No, no it isn’t,” TK smirked, “but just… you are in the ocean without any kind of anchor. You are just drifting and you start to feel like… like you are lost in the world and you don’t know anything.”

“Sometimes you just need that anchor,” Carlos agreed. “Maybe that’s all you need too.”

“I don’t even know what would work as my anchor,” the other laughed, “my dad has enough on his plate. He can’t deal with my shit too. The team has enough on their plate too. I just… I don’t have a lot down here. I didn’t even have a lot back in New York.”

“Let me be your anchor then,” Carlos proposed. “Call me when you are hurting, when you feel gray.”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, I’ll tell you what I know,” Carlos spoke, moving so he was closer to TK on the couch. “You are an amazing firefighter to just give up. You have so much else to give. You are just… incredible. I know you don’t believe me, or maybe you just don’t want to accept love yet, but I do, TK, I love you.”

“I’m just not sure if I can let go of Alex yet,” TK mumbled. 

“Maybe you just need to realize you are holding onto a rope when he already let go a long time ago,” Carlos whispered. “When you need me, just call,” Carlos smiled. 

Left tossing and turning all night, TK couldn’t even fall asleep. The words echoing in his head while he tried to mute the sound. _Let go… I love you._

Maybe he had to just try. He had some unknown disease that can probably kill him anytime now. Might as well live with the time he has left. 

TK: hey, can u come over?  
Carlos: always.

That night, TK felt the freest than he has for the past year. No longer it felt like vines suffocating him or making him want to scream while he was speechless. The second Carlos’ lips met his own, it was different. It wasn’t to just ignore the pain, it wasn’t to remember the pain, it was moving forward. Letting go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how every time I chose to write fanfiction that my cat decides to come into my room and cuddle. I'm so uncomfortable though!
> 
> Post a comment and I'll write it when I have time.


	6. Spider-Buck [9-1-1 No obvious relationships]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andysshadow: Maybe the team is out on a call and something happens where Buck's SEAL training kicks in. And the team wonders "since when can you do that?? And how did we miss it?"
> 
> Not my best, I'll admit. I just feel like if Buck knew a kid up high up in a building he would ninja himself up there to help.

When the alarm went off in the 118, everyone was moving. A fire. That is a rare one, surprisingly. With living in LA, the men and women in the firehouse shockingly didn’t see that much fire. A hotel, Bobby relayed. Everyone on floors one through four has been accounted for when they got to the site. 

Pulling up and seeing the large crowd of bystanders, the ash-covered people from the hotel and some medics already there, the 118 got to work. 

“Floor five accounted for,” a woman, possibly a hotel worker, called out. As they began to check the sixth floor, it was when something shouted out a fact. Scaring nearly everyone there. 

“There is a kid up on the sixth floor,” a bystander panicked point up the building. 

“There is no way the ladder can reach up that high,” Bobby explained, thinking of ways to get his men -- and women -- into the building with the least chance of smoke inhalation. And the time was wasting away. 

“Just get the ladder as close to the building as possible,” Buck spoke up, already grabbing his helmet. 

“Buck, what are you thinking?” Hen questioned, eyes bugging as the man already began his ascent up the ladder. 

“I’m thinking that kid needs to get out of the building fast and this is probably the fast way to him,” Back explained. 

“We will only be able to get to the third, possibly fourth floor,” Chimney stated. 

“Great, get me there,” the blond ordered, continuing to climb up the ladder with his bag hung around his shoulder. 

“Buck, the fire started on the third floor, if you go into there, most of the smoke is there,” Hen tried to explain. 

“Cap,” Buck finally spoke up again, turning to Bobby with an unreadable expression, “I can get the kid out, just trust me.”

“This better work,” Bobby mumbled before giving Buck the go. 

Eddie watched anxiously as Buck began to climb even high. As the ladder stopped around the middle of the third and fourth floor, Buck had been doing something with the bag before every bystander, every firefighter, cop, and medic on the scene took a collective breath. 

He jumped. He really jumped. 

Grabbing hold of the fourth floor, Hen was seen watching with wide eyes and an open mouth. Chimney was frozen, muttering something about a showoff and impulsive. Meanwhile, Eddie and the captain had been watching, fearful for the firefighter. Once the blonde was able to pull himself up the window seal he grabbed hold on, he began to scale the building. Getting to the fifth, then sixth.

Buck found himself pulling himself up to the final level when a panicked mother came running up to the firemen. Her hair was smoky and her breathing uneven. “Where’s my son? Where is he? Is he still in the building? God, he can’t be gone!” She wailed, Hen hurrying to comfort and look over the women. 

The woman glanced up to the building before turning back to the one in distress, “We have a firefighter going to get him we believe. Just keep breathing for me. When we get him out be is going to need his mother,” Hen explained gently. 

As Buck broke open the window with the small metal hammer all firefighters usually carry, the blond quickly found the kid passed out in the bathtub. Hurrying to get to him on possibly unstable ground, he ignored the buzzing in her ear, the radio he realized. 

“I’m okay, the kid is unconscious, below average pulse but still in the safe zone,” Buck reported. “I’m coming back down now,” Buck explained. 

“Great,” Eddie spoke up through the radio, “though I don’t think a little boy can scale the building like you had,” Eddie quipped. 

“Just watch,” Buck sighed out, “someone gets to the top of the ladder. Preferably fast,” the blonde explained. 

Buck worked quickly to make sure the kid was secure enough to his back before stepping towards the broken window. With a deep breath, Buck carefully climbed out, his feet finding footing on the ledge just outside. 

“Buck! What the heck are you doing?” Bobby questioned. 

“Trust me, Bobby. The ground is unstable as it is in here, I wouldn’t be able to get out by stairs.”

“My god Buck,” Bobby sighed. 

An anxiety-filled ten minutes as Buck climbed the way down, he was finally by the ladder. Eddie standing there to help get the little boy. Buck hands him off and follows the other down the ladder. With a sigh of relief as the three of them hit the solid ground Buck notices the 118 gawking at him. 

“What the hell Buck?” Bobby spoke up.

“Since when can you do that? And how did we miss it?” Chimney was the next to speak up. "Did that truck bite you and give you super strength and... and everything possible?" Hen and Chimney both getting the boy from Eddie and checking him over. 

“Get him on O2 and let’s head to the hospital,” Hen ordered. 

As the firefighters now began to get the hotel under control, Buck was pulled aside from Bobby. 

“That… Buck, what were you thinking? That was extremely dangerous,” Bobby raved. 

“No, that was training for SEALs,” Buck explained. 

“SEALs?” Eddie echoed, hearing some of the conversations.

“Yeah,” Buck shrugged, “I was in SEALs until I wasn’t. Mostly because I had emotions in a way and I couldn’t put them aside. Not to mention I suck at respecting leadership sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” Bobby questioned.

“Most of the time,” the blond rolled his eyes. “Anyways, I knew what I was doing. If you want to suspend me, go for it. But we both know that the third floor was completely burned, we wouldn’t be able to get to the fourth, and even if we could, the unstable floor of the fourth floor would have put even more lives at risk.”

“I should’ve known that you being good to climb up the rollercoaster was just a warning for the future,” Bobby exhaled. “You are fine Buck, but next time? How about you don’t scale the building like a spider?” 

“No promises, Cap,” Buck grinned. 

“Yeah, makes sense you quit the SEALs,” Eddie muttered, “You are not serious enough. All of those people are serious in the heat of a situation.”

“I think it’s pretty impossible for Buck to be completely serious,” Hen laughed from her spot by the ambulance, checking out other injuries. 


	7. 5 Time BUDDIE Got Jealous and 1 Time They Talked like HUMAN BEINGS [9-1-1 BUDDIE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many prompts were used in this chapter.   
> Rose: Hi!  
> Can you write something with jealous!Eddie before he and Buck get together? Would love it if you could include them getting together! :D  
> Thanks in advance!
> 
> cookie_girl848: A 911 prompt where Buck asks Hen "When did you know you were in love with your best friend?" And she answers "I don't think I'm the best person for you to answer that."  
> Then Buck goes "Hen, I think I fell in love with my best friend"
> 
> Anon: Can u plz do something where tk and buck r brothers and after the lawsuit buck is sad and goes to Texas to see tk
> 
> Jostine: How about Buck and Carlos being friends from way back? (They may or may not have hooked up, but decided they were better off as friends.) And they were each other's sounding board as they pin for their significant others (aka Eddie and TK)?  
> Bonus: Might be fun to add in a spoonful of miscommunication, a heap of wrong assumptions, and a sprinkle of jealousy. Hihihi...
> 
> Rob: 9-1-1 PROMPT / Buck & Eddie / "Please...I don't care about anyone but YOU."

1.

It was slow. He didn’t even realize it at first. When Buck had stopped by the fire station to check in on his friends -- his family -- he wasn’t expecting to see the name taped over his own. He thought it was fine, it would be okay. But then he looked over by the weight area, there was his best friend... and another girl. 

They were laughing, they were both just… Buck began to feel the anger and annoyance festering in his chest. He couldn’t figure out why it hurt, or even why he was mad. It was just Eddie and the blonde, they are friends, he tried to tell himself at least. 

“Hey, Buck!” Hen called out looking at the man, “What are you doing here?” 

“Just… oh you know, checking in,” Buck replied. 

“Uh-huh,” Hen replied, not at all convinced. 

“What? You don’t believe me?” Buck questioned, faking offense. 

“I know quite a bit about what’s going on, and honestly? I don’t think you are just checking in,” Hen replied.

“Okay, fine, maybe not… I actually wanted to talk to you,” Buck admitted. 

“Go for it,” Hen answered. 

“Okay… um,” Buck fidgeted, “When… when did you know you were in love with your best friend?” Buck questioned. 

“Re- what? Honestly, Buck, I’m probably not the best person for this question,” Hen answered, “I mean with all the shit I’ve done. I doubt I’ll be able to answer your question,” Hen answered. “Why are you even asking?”

“Well, I… I think I’m in love with my best friend,” Buck whispered. 

“What?” Hen loudly asked. 

“Hen, not so loud,” Buck complained. 

“Wait, by best friend… who do you mean?” Hen smiled. 

“Hen, I swear. Just… how did you know what you felt was… you know, love?” 

“Buck, I don’t know what to tell you, you just… know. That feeling in your chest when you make them smile or laugh. How you want to be closer to them. It is that feeling that you can’t even describe. It’s different for everyone, Buckaroo, but I’ll tell you one thing. Love doesn’t discriminate in who you fall in love with,” Hen smiled, a sympathetic look woven into her expression while looking at the younger boy. 

“Even if it’s wrong?” 

“Love is never wrong, Buck,” Hen smirked, “for right now? Get that goddamn jealous look off your face and that love-stricken look too if you want to keep this a secret,” Hen rolled her eyes. 

“Thanks,” Buck smiled. 

As the woman left, Buck took one more look at Bosko and Eddie before marching to the cubbies with their helmets. Ripping off the tape over his name, Buck continued his march out of the station. 

2\. 

Of course, Buck dropped the lawsuit, sure they were going to give him millions, but what was the point? If he couldn’t be back with his family, back to back up Eddie, what would be the point? Happiness doesn’t mean money, and he wasn’t ready to just take it and run. 

His family only cared about money, they would work the seven to ten shift at whatever business it was called, they were never around. They were consumed with the idea of just making money. Of being this perfect family that had everything sorted out. Well, Buck was raised by Maddie more than his actual parents. So why would he take the money to just revert to his time with his parents? 

Well, family is one of the reasons that Buck is now on a plane heading to Texas. His half brother is currently down there, having just moved after he OD’d in New York. After not wanting to get into all the angst that would come with it, Buck figured he would just breeze over everything that is really hurting him. 

Stating it is a family reunion, well, sort of, Buck lied and said that he just missed them. Owen, the father he really had wished he had. Buck was born first, then his mother left, meeting Owen soon after. According to TK who he had kept in touch with all these years, their mother had gotten a divorce with Owen when TK was around eight, maybe. Buck couldn’t remember the exact age. 

As Buck got off the plane at Austin Airport, he quickly found his luggage before heading to the pick-up area. He wasn’t expecting to see anyone, but as he left the building, he found Owen and TK standing next to each other. Chatting but looking towards the doors, the one that Buck didn’t come out of. 

“Hey, guys,” Buck greeted walking over, “what are you doing here?” 

“Picking you up,” Owen quickly grinned, “You practically told us not to but I don’t take orders from you.”

“Funny,” Buck mumbled, “But really, I was just going to order an Uber,” he shrugged.

“Well, we don’t have work till Friday, and seeing how it’s Wednesday, I think it’s time to hit the bar,” Owen smiled. 

“It’s noon,” Buck stated. 

“Happy hour somewhere,” TK shrugged, “besides, I’m drinking water. So, you two can get as shitfaced as you want and I’ll be there to record it. Just don’t start any bar fights. I don’t feel like having Carlos arrest someone else because of it,” TK mentioned. 

“He’s arrested someone you know?” Owen squinted his eyes at his son. 

“Possibly me, but it’s fine, I already got the karma from it. He figured out what TK stood for and he is 100% holding it over my head because I don’t want the others to find out. I also may have told him I relapsed,” TK rambled, his dad looking at him in surprise and confusion. 

“Okay, when was this?” Owen questioned. 

“Episode three,” TK mumbled. 

“What?” 

“A while ago, it’s fine,” TK replied. 

“Okay…” Owen rolled his eyes. 

Walking into the bar, Buck could immediately spot more than five men and women wearing cowboy hats. To avoid a fight, Buck found himself just walking over to the bar to order a drink. TK and Owen were both talking about something when Owen found his way over as well. 

“You probably shouldn’t try and get that drunk right now,” Owen mentioned. 

“Well, I’m pissed, and sad and jealous. I get to be drunk,” Buck muttered as he grabbed his drink, a smile and a tip in the exchange to the women behind the counter. Quickly finding TK at a seat in the back, Buck found himself walking over with Owen on his tail. 

“Honestly, you are going to get so drunk and I will just be laughing,” TK mentioned as Buck sat down. 

“Why are you pissed?” Owen questioned with his own drink in his hand. Water in the other for TK. 

Gulping down a big portion of his drink, Buck looked to Owen, “because I did a stupid mistake and they can’t even see the reason behind it.”

“Meaning?” Owen prompted. 

“Meaning I sued the city for no reason besides getting all my friends who I consider to be family, pissed at me!” Buck exclaimed. 

“You sued the city? Why?” TK questioned. 

“Because after they found out I had blood clots, the captain kept me from working. I know that he didn’t want to see me hurt again, but I was ready. The medication was there to prove I could work again. When the captain told me I couldn’t work, I got pissed. I got replaced. The person I love is doing dumb shit and is in love with someone else,” Buck ranted. 

“You are in love with someone?” Owen gawked. 

“That’s the only thing you picked up?” TK questioned his father. 

“Sorry that playboy Buck doesn’t usually like -- much less love -- someone,” Owen shrugged. 

“Well, this would be the second person I’ve fallen for that I will have to say bye to,” Buck glared at his drink. 

“Hold up, second? You have fallen for two people? What the hell has this world turned into?” Owen muttered. 

“Dad,” TK reminded me with a look. “So you are pissed, that’s fine. I was pissed when Alex broke up with me. But you know, my dad and I down here. Sometimes it’s hard to get over it, to move on, but you will.”

“Well, I was replaced by the person that my stupid crush is in love with,” Buck grumbled. 

“Well, what’s her name? The person you love?” Owen smiled. 

“Eddie…”

“Not a girl,” Owen noted. 

“Wait… you’re bi?” TK asked. 

“I could be gay.”

“The number of girls I’ve heard that you took home, somehow I really doubt that,” Owen brought up. 

Fiddling with his fingers, Buck turned back to the bar before chugging the rest of his drink. “Enough talking, I’m getting drunk,” he stated before heading to the bar.   
“This is not going to end well,” TK mumbled. 

“No… but it will end funny. Hopefully,” Owen countered. 

“TK! Let’s take a selfie together!” Buck smiled holding out his phone. 

“Why?” 

“Because I wanna show you off to the people back at my station! Don't you see? I’m perfectly happy down here,” Buck explained. 

“You are going to be the death of me,” TK sighed out before giving a smile to the camera. 

3\. 

“Carlos? Carlos Reyes?” Buck question, a look of worry and fear expressed. 

“Do you know him?” TK asked. 

“Well, I may have slept with him a long time ago,” Buck admitted, “It was around the time I was going to South America and I took a road trip there. At the time I was just realizing I like guys too and I passed through Texas on the way and well, yeah,” Buck shrugged. “We have kept in touch choosing to just be friends.”

“So you slept with my boyfriend?”

“It was decades ago,” Buck tried to say. 

“You are only twenty-seven,” TK stated. 

“Three decades,” Buck interjected. 

“It only happened nine years ago, Buck,” Carlos spoke up walking over to the two. 

“Shut up,” Buck tried to say. “Not helping.”

“You do know that I don’t really care, right? I was just curious,” TK mentioned. 

“Oh…”

“Anyways, I got to get to my shift. You two can do whatever you want, I guess. Just no sleeping together again,” TK laughed. 

“So this guy you like, Eddie, and he has a son?” Carlos asked. 

“Yeah, I call him Superman, I don’t know why. It just stuck. His name is Christopher though, he has cerebral palsy,” Buck explained. “And I hated that stupid lawsuit I did. I couldn’t even see Chris, and then Eddie yelled at me in this grocery store because apparently Chris was having nightmares and I just wish I was there. I had to stop seeing anyone in the station and connected though. So I could barely even see Maddie. She is dating one of the other firefighters at the station and it seemed like things just went to shit. After that bomber everything changed,” Buck explained. 

“Who is this girl that you feel like is replacing you?” Carlos questioned. 

“Her name is Lena Bosko, she was filling in for me after the tsunami. Chris and I were at the pier when it hit. Um, so was Lena and her station. Her captain got injured and so Bobby had let her come to the 118,” Buck shrugged. 

“You were in a tsunami?” Carlos gaped. 

“You had a tornado,” Buck retorted. 

“A tsunami and tornado are two pretty different things. I mean, that tsunami killed a lot of people and yet you survived. And you helped people in the process,” Carlos explained. 

“Well, I couldn’t save Chris. I lost him, I could’ve been the reason that Eddie’s son was dead. Eddie would never forgive me, I would’ve lost my best friend.”

“Yes, you lost him,” Carlos admitted, “but you also saved him. He was in the center of destruction and you were able to bring him somewhere he had a large chance to survive.

Without you, all those people would be dead. Chris would have been dead. But you did save him. That woman that brought him to the hospital? Didn’t you say that she told Eddie about Chirs calling out for you? Look, you need to get out of your head. That tsunami wasn’t your fault, being at that pier wasn’t your fault. It was a natural disaster, okay?” Carlos explained slowly and with patience that would surprise anyone. 

“It was though,” Buck argued, “it was this stupid plan that my team had. Buck up Buck, I was sad because I couldn’t work. And then Eddie brought Chris to my place. They wanted to cheer me up. I was the reason that I went to that stupid pier.”

It was a natural disaster. You couldn’t have stopped it, you couldn’t have predicted it. It was out of your control.”

Exhausted by the conversation, Buck found himself sitting on the couch mindlessly watching movies with Carlos. Deciding to take some pictures to get his mind off the events he was reliving. Even more, he was Snapchatting Maddie who was the reason he even had Snapchat. 

4\. 

“Who are these guys?” Eddie grumbled walking up to the loft with Hen beside him. 

“Looks like he is in Texas,” Hen pointed out, her eyes glued to her own phone as well. 

“What are you two talking about?” Chimney questioned walking over. 

“Buck,” Hen smirked, “Eddie is getting jealous about these guys down in Texas. And hell, where’s the lie? And I like women,” Hen smirked. 

“Is that your go-to thing for seeing an attractive man?” Chimney questioned. 

“Seriously, who are these guys? He's someone called TK? What the hell does that even stand for?” Eddie exclaimed. 

“Why do you sound so jealous?” Chimney asked, amused. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Eddie spoke looking away. 

Laughing at the reaction, Chimney and Hen both find themselves walking away and to the locker room to get their things put away. Still grumbling to himself, Eddie stared at the picture before clicking the tag to this guy. It says that this TK is in a relationship, but that was all. Maybe this guy is Buck's secret boyfriend? Eddie didn't know that Buck even liked anyone, much less a man. 

Getting home after his shift, sending Carla away, Eddie was looking at his phone. 

He started sifting through the pictures on social media, growing more annoyed by the second. Here is this guy, who is with Buck when all Eddie wants is for him to be here... oh. 

"I like him," Eddie stated aloud. 

"Who?" Chris questioned, "Bucky? I know you do," the young boy smiled. 

"Oh? So you finally admitted it," Carla grinned as she put on her coat. 

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked, confused. 

"Well Chris, I think I owe you ice cream now," Carla ignored the man turning to the boy, "I'll see you next time and we will get you that ice cream. Your father can deal with that sugar crash too." 

"Hold up, what?" Eddie questioned, looking between the older woman and his own son. 

"We made a bet!" Chris cheered, grinning wide, "Carla said that you wouldn't admit you like Bucky till next year. I said you would randomly say it within this year," Chris smiled. 

"Really?" Eddie questioned. 

"Hey, you both are oblivious... dumb-dumbs."

"Dumb is a bad word," Chris spoke up. 

"Yes. Yes, it is, that is why you shouldn't repeat it," Carla smiled. 

As Carla left, Eddie was left alone with his son, Chris watching cartoons as Eddie made dinner. 

"Are you going to ask out Bucky?" Christopher asked, eyes looking at Eddie, doe-eyed. 

“What?” 

“I just want to say that he is my Buck, but I’m good at sharing,” Chris stated before turning back around to his cartoons. 

5\. 

Getting back into town, Buck walked into his apartment, shocked to find Maddie standing by the counter with Chimney. 

“What are you two doing here?” Buck asked, jet-lagged by what was realistically a short trip but felt way longer. 

“Do I need a reason to see my little brother?” Maddie questioned with a grin. 

“You don’t, but you always seem to have one,” Buck sighed, walking over to the kitchen island to sit down. 

“Fine. Well, I just was wondering if you could go on a double date with Chimney and I. There is this person I know that is just your type,” Maddie explained. 

“And what is my type?” 

“Tragically single,” Chimney answered. 

“Funny,” Buck answered dead-pan. 

“I try my best,” Chimney grinned, choosing to ignore the sarcasm. 

“So?” Hen questioned, outside of the apartment, Bobby standing nearby, “did it work?” 

“Never doubt an older sister on making her younger brother do something,” Maddie grinned. “What about you? Did you get it done?” 

“Well… I had another idea about what is going to happen,” Hen grinned feverishly, as wide of a grin from the cat in Alice in Wonderland. 

“Meaning?” Chimney inquired. 

“Well… we have only ever heard about their feelings when they are jealous, right?” Hen questioned, “what if we set both of them up with another date, at the same restaurant?” 

“Devious,” Maddie smirked, “but I like it. So, we have them in view of each other at the restaurant, with different dates, and they hopefully get jealous?” 

“Why am I here again?” Bobby questioned. 

“Because you need to know the plan or else things will go haywire,” Hen explained to the captain. 

The next day was when Eddie, Buck and the team were all together. Maddie had been texting Hen all day to get the updates. When Buck walked up to the loft, Eddie following, Hen grinned as they fell into their plan. 

“Hey Buck, I heard you’re going on a date tonight. Who is the lucky person?” Hen questioned. 

“Um…” the man stuttered, casting a quick look to Eddie beside him. “Well, it’s a blind date, I think? Chimney and Maddie are setting me up I guess.”

“Fun,” Bobby smiled. 

“So… this means that the only person that is single here would be you, Eddie,” Chimney laughed. 

“You know,” Hen began, “I think I have the perfect person for you if you want.”

“I… I don’t know. I think I’m going to stay single for a while,” Eddie sighed dejectedly. 

“Nope! I’m setting you up with them tonight,” the woman nodded decisively. 

Before Eddie could even argue against it, the bell rang loudly. Apparently a woman is stuck in a tube at a playground. Throughout the day it seemed that people would be doing stupid things to get themselves stuck. A teen trying to sneak out through a window only to get stuck, a man and woman stuck in a small playground castle attempting to have sex… well, it was a day. 

“What am I wearing?” Buck questioned his sister as he stepped out of the bathroom. 

“You are wearing nice clothes,” Maddie sighed, “I’m positive that this person is the one,” Maddie grinned. 

“We both know that I like someone else,” Buck exhaled, falling onto the couch, “I don’t think I can just.. Like them when I’ve fallen for someone else.”

“Trust me, this person is perfect for you,” Maddie grinned. 

At the restaurant, Buck was seated at a small table towards the back of the building. Waiting for this mystery person, Buck remembered exactly why he hated blind dates. Unsure of who you are going to get is a creep or not. Or even who they are beforehand. 

When the woman sat across from him, he felt like he had seen her before… 

“You’re the girl that got her head stuck in the truck exhaust pipe,” Buck remembered. 

“I… yeah,” she laughed, “kind of hoped you’d forget.”

“So you are my blind date?” 

“I guess so,” she smiled. 

On the other side of the room, Eddie occupied himself reading in the menu. When he happened to glance up, he saw Buck. Freaking Buck, why was he here? Wasn’t he supposed to be on a date? Before Eddie could even walk forward to ask, he watched as a woman walked over to the table and sat down in front of Buck.   
Ow, he thought sadly. Turning his attention over to the door, wondering just how long it would take for a quick escape. Before he could contemplate the thought more, a petite woman walked over to sit at the table. 

“Hi,” he greeted, still entertaining the thought of escape. Unwilling to watch as Buck sat at the table with the other woman, the person that wasn’t him. Wasn’t Eddie. 

“So… you must be Eddie?” she smiled. 

“And you are?”

“Jenny,” she smiled. 

Outside of the room where the two pairs sat, was the final group. Chimney, Maddie, Hen, and Bobby. Apparently Karen and Athena were going to be coming as well, though Karen and Athena were waiting until Micheal got back to watch the two boys for them. 

As the group observed the duos, Hen saw as Eddie finally noticed Buck. Grinning at the action, Hen waited for the man to -- hopefully -- do something. When the night went on without anything special happening, Maddie turned to Hen. 

“How did you convince those girls to go on a date with Buck and Eddie while they knew about their feelings to each other?” Maddie finally asked. 

“Well… the girl with Buck, she asked if they were a couple after we helped get her unstuck. It was pretty entertaining watching her face when we said no. When I got in contact with her again and asked if she would help get them together and explained the plan, she was all for it,” Hen explained. 

“And the girl with Eddie?” Maddie continued. 

“All ‘Thena,” Hen girnned. 

“Oh yeah, that girl loved this idea and was a hundred percent down for it,” Athena chuckled sitting down beside her husband. 

+1

The night wrapped up with Eddie staring at Buck for close to five minutes and Buck noticing Eddie at the halfway point. Since that first glance, Buck had glanced over there twenty-three times, exactly. 

While both women and men said their goodbyes, the women walked over to the large group. Buck slowly made his way over to Eddie. 

“So… you are here,” Buck mumbled. 

“So are you,” Eddie answered. 

“How… How was your date?” Buck questioned through gritted teeth. 

“Are you kidding me?” Eddie asked, “Are you really mad that I went on a date?” Eddie continued taking the gritted questions from Buck in the wrong way.   
“Why would I be mad?” Buck inquired sarcastically, “Just the fact that I’m freaking in love with you and you still find it in yourself to just show-off what I could never have.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Eddie snapped. 

“Nothing, okay? I’m just going to leave.”

“Buck!” Eddie called out holding his arm, “what are you talking about?”

“You! I am so fucking in love with you and all I can do is watch as you go out with other people. You have what I could never even hope to have, a family. I’m done with you, I’m just done,” Buck stated as he broke off the contact from around his arm. Hoping that it would just come back, that warmth and the comfort that came with it.   
“Wait, Buck,” Eddie called out again. “Please...I don't care about anyone but you."

“You have a funny way of showing it.”

“The only reason I went on this stupid date was that I knew you were going on a date too. Hell, Carla and Chris both set bets on me finally admitting my own stupid feelings. Chris won by the way.”

“What?” 

“Yeah, I knew this date wasn’t going to go anywhere. I was just angry that you were going out with whoever it was. Then I saw all your pictures in Texas with that guy and how you looked the happiest you have been for this past year,” Eddie ranted. 

“That guy you saw on my account, he is my half-brother,” Buck explained, “his boyfriend on the other hand, yeah, I did sleep with him a while ago.”

“Buck,” Eddie glared. 

“Okay, okay,” Buck raised his hands. “Wait, you were jealous?”

“Yes, I was jealous. Happy?” 

“I mean, kind of,” Buck admitted, “but I was a little jealous too. With Lena when it felt like she replaced me and of how I felt like everyone had just moved on without me.”  
“I’m crazy for you Buck, I don’t think I can just easily move on from you.”

“Whoo! Hell yeah! Hallelujah!” Hen cheered, getting a loud shush from a waiter. 

“Hen?” Eddie asked. 

“Maddie?” Buck questioned at the same time. 

“Shit,” Chimney muttered, “I think it’s time to go.”

Yeah, so jealousy sucks. It feels like a piece of yourself is getting hurt, angry and it getting tainted with this anger that you can’t even control. It makes you want to run away and just ignore this pain. 

But… sometimes jealousy is what is needed to make a move. 

Frankly, I wouldn’t jump to conclusions. It’s a dangerous error that can just amplify the emotions you are feeling. 

As Buck and Eddie got out of the latter's truck, both moved up to Buck’s apartment. Just as the door closes, their lips are together as if magnets to each other. Their bodies connecting like they were meant to be. 

“You know,” Eddie spoke between kisses, “you should move in,” he stated. 

“What?” Buck asked, breaking apart from the other man. 

“Well, you know. You are already over so often, and Chris loves having you around. So… I mean, why not?” Eddie asked. 

“I’d love to, but isn’t it too soon?” Buck asked. 

“Maybe,” Eddie admitted, “but we both were dancing around each other like idiots for about a year or so now. So is it really too soon?”

“Let me think about it,” Buck ended up saying. 

“Okay,” Eddie grinned before leaning forward once again to capture the blond’s lips with his own. 


	8. The Heroics in Tragedy [9-1-1 Minor BUDDIE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dukegirlie: Eddie's reaction to finding out what exactly Buck and Christopher went through during the tsunami. I know that a lot of street cameras would not work because the electricity would be out, but some surveillance cameras have battery backup and recording. So maybe some of the businesses on that street have battery backups that catch Buck's efforts that day. Those recordings are shared with news stations as a kind of heroic acts during the tsunami kind of segment. Eddie sees the news segment and wants to see the full footage to fully understand and to help his son through this trauma.
> 
> Pretty much the entire Summary. Minor Buddie throughout, nothing obvious honestly. Talks of the tsunami, obviously.

“Today, we are going to take a moment to recognize the heroes during this natural disaster,” the new lady stated on the TV. About to change the channel as to not interfere with Chris’ healing over the events, Chris was the one to stop him. 

“I want to see heroes!” Chris smiled. 

“Okay bud, if you want you can change the channel though,” the older man explained gently. 

Staying over by the tv in case Chris needs someone to change the channel or something else, Eddie found even himself encaptured by everyday people helping others. Then it played. 

A little boy holding on to a telephone pole. After a couple of close looks, Eddie realized it was his son. He didn’t understand for a moment what was going on until Buck came into view, trying to grab him but failing. Climbing onto a piece of debris, Buck was getting ready to just back into the water, but then Chris lost his grip. Jumping in with no sense of self-preservation, only thought on his mind must have been to save Chris. 

Flying out of the water, Buck had a hold of Chris and made his way over to the ladder truck nearby. 

“It’s Bucky!” Chris grinned widely. 

“It is,” Eddie smiled. 

From the viewpoint, you could see the large debris heading straight for Buck and Chris. Lightly tossing Chris up on the truck out of harm's way, Buck took a deep breath and went underwater. Seeing everything pass by overhead, Eddie was holding his breath as he waited for Buck to come back up. Then the news lady spoke up again. 

“This was not this man’s only heroic act today,” she stated, “after saving this little boy, this man had gotten others, over twenty people, out of harm's way. Inciting hope with the people on the fire truck. Those others even helping people.”

Watching in amazement as Buck had gone out of the truck, aiding those that needed it. Watching Chris and how his son was watching with a grin himself. It was when a man fell over that he saw Chris fall back into the water. And once again, Buck jumped straight in, but he didn’t come up with his son. 

After that Buck was off, leaving the truck in search of his son. 

After that, it shows more acts of heroism, from first responders, from the medics that found their way to the field hospital. But then it flicked back to Buck, he was helping a child under a heavy piece of debris. 

Sitting in amazement, Eddie realized the time, knowing he’d need to take his son to school and then he had the day off, Eddie knew what he wanted to do with that time. 

“Hello,” Eddie began as he had called up the news station. 

“LA News, what can I do for you today?” A chipper woman asked. 

“I was wondering about one of the clips you had on the news. He… he was my son and my friend,” Eddie explained through minimal difficulty. Finding more hardship and saying Buck was only his friend. 

“Really?” the woman questioned, “Um, well, if you want you can come down to the news stations. We’d love to hear from you,” she explained. 

“Actually, I was wondering if I could see the unedited video clips,” Eddie stated. 

“I can talk to my boss, but I think it would be okay. If you would like to, you can still come down to the building, we can see what we could do for you,” she explained. 

Getting to the news station around noon, Eddie found himself feeling nervous as she walked into the building. A secretary smiled as she asked for his business there. Explained to, the woman nodded and told him the floor level he will go to. 

Sat in an uncomfortable chair, Eddie looked around for a moment before stepping into the office he was told to go into and wait. Fidgeting away with his hands, Eddie waited for a moment till an older looking woman walked through the doors, shutting them on her way in. 

“Hello, I was told that you had a son and… a friend in the tsunami.”

“Yes,” Eddie quickly answered, “my friend, he was in the news story this morning. I was… I was just wondering if I could watch the clips of him to get a better sense of what had happened.”

“Of course,” she smiled. “Do you remember what the situation was? We will have a better idea of who we are looking for,” she explained. 

“It was of the boy on the telephone pole? He was my son, my friend is the one who helped him on the ladder truck,” Eddie explained. 

“We have a lot of videos from that man, and we did find a video of the boy -- your son -- after he fell off the truck,” she stated pulling out her computer to what Eddie would assume were files. “I can copy them onto a disc if you would like to watch them at your house instead.”

“That would be great,” Eddie smiled. 

“And you should know, your friend? He is a real-life hero.”

“I already know that.”

As Eddie got home with the disc in his hands, burning like lava, he walked over to his laptop where he started it up. Waiting for an eternity, he watched as his laptop let him put the disc into the side. Again, years went by, or what felt like it, as he saw the pop-up show up. With shaking fingers, he clicked the pop-up to play the video. 

In an instant the video started, first was the video that showed on the news earlier this morning. He watched again as Buck saved Chris’s life. Then he watched for just under a half an hour as Buck sat near Chris, their sides pressed against each other and they were talking. And Chris was smiling, he was just beaming up at Buck. Then Buck’s head shot up, looking into the water as people began to swim over to the truck. 

Looking as if he had an inner battle in himself, Buck turned to Chris who had said something. With a smile, Buck looked back to the others with newfound determination. Watching as his friend saved around seven people there, Eddie really wasn’t watching in favor of just watching Buck. 

Getting back to Chris, Buck sat down and talked with the child more. Not even five minutes later, Buck’s head shot up with panic, looking back to Chris as Buck soon picked up Chris to sit by the edge of the truck. Confused for a moment until he saw what was really behind Chris, Buck seemed to know it too. Bodies, many of them. 

The bodies passed and that was when Buck placed Chris back to where he was. 

Then there was the other wave. Unable to watch this again, Eddie looked away in defiance. A minute later and he watched as Buck looked around furiously. It led Buck downstream where he talked to people, where he helped those who needed it. Then there were the glasses. Buck looked as if his heart broke.   
Someone talked to him then. Hurrying off, Buck looked once again determined.

Meanwhile, he saw a video of Chris, he was sitting in debris as a wave began rushing towards him. A woman picked him up, heading somewhere other survivors were. Seeing the woman hold Chris, the boy being half her own size, she held him with the strength he wouldn’t expect her to have. One of the men there gave up their red hoodie for Chris to wear as the woman went on her own mission to look for the boy’s guardian. 

According to the time stamp in the video, it was only a minute after he fell from the truck. He was found quickly. 

While Chris was safe, Buck was going around, helping, searching. Then he was at the field hospital. Eddie could see his arm bleeding, it didn’t look entirely deep, but there was a lot of blood. Buck had borrowed a phone from a nurse as he got on it. Eddie wasn’t entirely sure who he called, but when Buck looked off somewhere, Eddie could see the fear on his face while he ran behind a tent. Eddie now knew Buck had seen himself.

Buck hung up the phone, returning it to the woman who it belonged to, and then Eddie had seen Buck too. 

They talked, Eddie watched as Buck broke down, explained everything. 

At the moment, Eddie remembers feeling like his heart was just taken from him. He remembers the pain, the fear, the anger. No, not at Buck, at this stupid freak disaster. Then the woman came around with Chris and Eddie felt like his world was better. 

Hen and the team came over to Buck who was staring at Chris and Eddie. It was then Buck had fallen to his knees, blood loss finally hitting him badly. 

Buck was pulled away from Hen and Chimney to get into the field hospital to get checked out, so Buck didn’t even see Eddie look back at him. Only seeing the spot Buck was. 

By the end of the video, Eddie was in tears. Eddie could hardly breathe as he saw the pain Buck went through and still helped people, still had held Chris and made sure he was safe. All Buck did was try and get back to Chris. 

He had to tell his best friend that he lost his son, but it wasn’t like that. Buck saved his son, he helped him. Without Buck, Chris really would have been dead. 

“Eddie?” Buck questioned as the man opened his door, “what are you doing here?”

“Thank you,” Eddie finally settled on. “Thank you for saving my son.”

“What are you talking about?” Buck asked, voice hitching on a breath.

“You saved him, Buck,” Eddie repeated. 

“I lost him, Eddie, how are you okay with talking to me after this?”

“I watched what happened during the tsunami,” Eddie admitted, “I watched as you risked your life for so many people. I saw a real hero. Do you know you were on the news today? That you were considered a hero for so many people? That was you, and I am so happy Chris had you,” Eddie explained. 

“I still lost him.”

“You did,” Eddie trailed carefully, “but because of you, he had a fighting chance. The woman he was with, she found him after a minute he fell off the truck. I watch the video, Buck.”

“I…”

“You didn’t let Chris see the real damage of the tsunami, the people who were dead when you were on the ladder truck. What you did, it saved him. I am eternally thankful for it too,” Eddie smiled. 

“I don’t think I knew how much I needed to hear that,” Buck softly admitted. 

“You are always going to be my favorite babysitter for Chris, maybe after Carla or my Abuela, they are both terrifying,” Eddie joked, “and besides, I like spending time with you too.”

Bonus:

“Buck! Were you seriously on the tv... again?” Chimney exclaimed watching as Buck walked by Chimney. 

“Yes, because looking like a sogging wet dog is so great,” Buck retorted. “Or a Frankenstein reject.”

“Ha!” Hen laughed out of breath. Catching her breath, she walked by the blonde to smirk at him, nudging his arm, “look at it this way,” she began. “Some people like Frankenstein rejects and wet dogs,” she grinned, casting a discreet look on Eddie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michellejardim13579shadowhuntersfreeform:  
> Promt:  
> Owen's date comes to the station to visit him. His date turns out to be carlos's older sister.  
> Everyone is there (michelle, carlos, tk, all the 126 crew). and their reactions to this situation  
> i would love to see something like this.  
> Is you don't want to , say something, so i can ask other person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the 126 would put this together and just laugh at TK when he finds out.

Rosa?” Carlos questioned seeing his sister walk into the station. “What are you doing here?”

“Just waiting for someone,” Rosa shrugged, “What about you? Do you have police business here or something?”

“Nope,” Carlos answered, “just waiting for my boyfriend. How is ma doing? With her leg and all?” Carlos and his older sister began talking. Mostly about family but then slowly gravitating towards their careers.

“Cap, why are you so freaked out about this date? She is just someone you met around town. It’s really no big deal,” Judd spoke calmly.

“It’s the first person I’ve been out with since the divorce with my second ex-wife.”

“Damn,” Marjan commented. “While you all finish freaking out, I’m getting out of here. And as much as I love watching men freak out about dates, I told Mateo I’d help him make the all-time best cappuccino.”

“Well, that was something,” TK muttered.

“Okay, but Cap, there isn’t really anything that could go wrong here,” Paul mentioned.

“I just don’t know if I still have it. Sure, my hair still thankfully looks amazing, but who knows. Maybe if I tell her I have cancer, things could go wrong.”

“Maybe they will,” Pull agrees, “Things sometimes go wrong about when I tell women I am trans. But guess what? You can’t change it. You are going through medication, and you were told you will live a life where you die an old man many, many years from now.”

“When he is an old man?” TK questioned, “I think he already is.”

“Shut it TK,” Judd and Paul called out at the same time. Only laughing, TK watched as his dad and captain shuffled through clothes.

“Hey, Carlos!” Marjan called from the kitchen area. “You looking for TK?”

“Uh-huh,” Carlos nodded, “we are going back to my place to watch a movie he had been wanting to see.”

“And who is this?” Mateo asked looking over at Carlos’s sister slightly behind him.

“This is my sister Rosa,” Carlos introduced.

“I’m here waiting for someone, not my brother, who is apparently dating someone from this station,” Rosa stated, glancing at her younger brother who only looks away.  
“Who are you waiting for?” Mateo asked.

After the question, Marjan began to suspect something. Something she wished she hadn’t. Hearing the door from the bathroom open, she noticed Judd and Paul heading out. Both laughing about something. Even Michelle had come to the garage to join this party… this “party” that will most likely scar both TK and Carlos in the process. A malevolent grin shaping her face, Marjan watched as if in slow motion…

“Rosa!” Owen smiled seeing the woman. Carlos, looking on with confusion, noticed TK getting out of the bathroom a moment later. “I see you met some of the team?”

“Yeah,” Rosa smiled, “so… are you ready to go?”

“Wait,” Carlos stopped the conversation, “you are going out on a date with Captain Strand?” Carlos gapped.

“Yeah, why?” Rosa inquired, an eyebrow raised.

“Um…”

“This is your date, dad?” TK asked walking up.

Unable to keep the fit of laughter in any longer, Marjan began to cackle, Mateo following as he realized the situation. Michelle was the one to finally spill the beans as she reached the bottom steps.

“Carlos, why is your sister here?” Michelle wondered.

“Your sister?” TK spoke, mouth wide.

“Close your mouth buddy, you’re going to be catching flies if you keep it open much longer,” Marjan laughed.

“Dad! You’re dating my boyfriend’s sister?”

“Rosa!” Carlos finally yelped.

“Oh, this is way better than seeing Cap freak out,” Judd barked with laughter.

“So wait for a second,” Paul held his hands up, “The captain is dating his son’s boyfriend’s sister?” Paul questioned, looking to Marjan as she only laughed, nodding her head.

Finding it even in himself, Paul began to fall over in laughter, with Marjan. The woman’s laughter especially contagious as the rest of the 126 joined in. Michelle only gave off a smirk.

“I… I…” TK stuttered, “let’s go, Carlos.”

“Yeah… yeah, let’s go.”

Left in the silence with staggered laughs, Owen looked to Rosa with a shrugged. “Well, I’m ready. You wanna go?”

“Let’s go,” she smiled, walking off with the captain.

“I would not want to go to family dinners with this new development happening,” Michelle muttered before walking off.

“I guess the Strand charm really hits it with the Reyes’ family,” Judd tried to say before breaking up in laughter. “I’ll see y’all tomorrow."


	10. Family [9-1-1 No Obvious Relationships]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophiemc: I would love some Eddie whump! It’s always about Buck (understandably) but maybe a good fall from a window or something to happen to Eddie would be marvelous. Thanks

The call wasn’t supposed to be a difficult one. It was a small kitchen fire while needing to get the people out of the house, on their way there the fire began to bloom. Hitting the skies and raging to an all-new extreme. Outside of the house was an older woman and her son.   
Checking with the mother, Bobby had turned to Eddie and Buck and ordered them to get ready. There was a little girl still inside. From what they could tell, she was in her room in timeout.   
Hen and Chimney hurried to check over the woman and son. At that time, Bobby was able to get the general layout of the house and where the firefighters needed to go.   
Stepping into the house, a wall of fire greeted them as they kicked open the door.   
“Showy,” Eddie spoke sarcastically.   
“Thanks,” Buck smiled none-the-less.   
“Alright, you check downstairs, make sure she didn’t try and get outside and I’ll head upstairs to the girl’s room,” Eddie spoke.   
“Got it,” Buck answered, beginning his search around the first floor. 

Buck left the house a minute later when he came to the conclusion there wasn’t anyone left on the first floor. Looking around to see Eddie had not emerged with or without the girl. Buck watches curiously as he then turned to Bobby.   
“Where is Diaz?” Bobby questioned.   
“He went upstairs to look for the girl while I checked the first floor to see if she had moved downstairs and got lost in the smoke,” Buck explained, “I didn’t find her, so I would expect for Eddie to have found her upstairs.”  
“Diaz?” Bobby talked into the walkie talkie. “Are you okay? Have you found the girl?”   
“Yeah, yeah, I got her,” Eddie spoke back. “There is a problem though,” the man stated, “the path to the stairs are blocked by fire and the fallen structure of the house.”  
“Can you find another way out?” Bobby questioned.   
“That’s a negative,” Eddie sighed out, “I have a window right here, if you get close enough, I can hand off the girl.”  
“Seems like the best plan.”

Moved into positions, Bobby with the ladder and Buck on the actual ladder extending. “A little closer Cap,” Buck called out, seeing Eddie and the little girl in the window.   
Breaking out the glass with the tool Eddie had one him. He cleared the frame as he got the little girl near the frame of the window. Lifting up the young girl -- seven according to the mother -- Eddie reaches out as far as he can, Buck meeting him the rest of the way to grab her.   
“Come on Eddie, time for you now,” Buck called out before walking back down the ladder with the girl in his arms.   
Before Eddie could reach the ledge with his gear, there was a small and sudden boom of fire and a large breath of ash that filled Eddie's field of vision. Before the man could make it to the window, the boards beneath his feet gave way and suddenly, there was just air under his feet and then pain.   
“Diaz!” Bobby shouted out, “Chimney, Hen, check over the girl, Buck your with me,” Bobby ordered.   
“What are we doing, Cap?” Buck questioned, gear already ready.   
“Well, if Eddie fell from there,” he pointed from the window, “he should just be under that floor, meaning right by that window,” Bobby explained.   
“So… we are breaking the window?” Buck questioned.   
“Yeah.”

Pulling out the firefighter, Buck and Bobby got the man over to the paramedics to look over. While the kid and Eddie were both sent to the hospital, Bobby turned to his radio, “Dispatch, take us off calls for a little. Call in another team if you need to.”  
“What are we doing?” Chimney questioned walking up to the captain.   
“Going to check on Eddie at the hospital. Will any of you even be paying attention if we don’t?” Bobby raised an eyebrow. “Let’s go,” Bobby ordered looking at his team. 

Waiting in the waiting room was anxiety-filled, Buck had gone ahead and called Carla and Eddie’s Abuela while they waited. Minutes ticked by until they got any news.   
“Edmundo Diaz?” A nurse questioned walking into the waiting room. The 118 standing in response, she looked slightly taken aback before looking over his charts. “The fall had caused a concussion and a small fracture to his fibula, other than that, minor cuts and scratches, and a couple of first-degree burns. He’d be fine to be discharged by tomorrow I’d guess,” the nurse smiled before walking off.   
“Wait!” Buck called out, “Can we go see him?”  
“He is resting right now, so you’d need to be quiet. I’ll send someone to get you in a moment.”  
“He is going to be okay,” Bobby repeated, “Why do I feel like Buck and Eddie are going to shave years off my life with their recklessness?”   
“More Buck, Cap,” Hen jokes, finding her voice once knowing her teammate will be just fine.   
“I resent that,” Buck gasped.   
“Maybe so…” Chimney trailed off, “doesn’t mean it’s not true though,” he grinned. 

Slowly coming to consciousness, the first thing that Eddie notices is the weight on his chest. He moved his hand to try and find the source of it and found a head of hair resting on his chest.   
Smiling at his son, Eddie looked around the rest of the room, standard hospital room, he concluded. Though the people inside, Buck, Bobby, Hen, and Chimney all accompanied Chris. Finding a small smile on his face, he bumped against Buck’s arm to try and wake the younger man up.   
“Hey,” Eddie spoke looking at the man waking up,   
“Eddie, you’re up,” Buck grinned.   
“Yeah…” Eddie answered before looking around again, “why is everyone here?”   
“What do you mean? Of course, we’re here. Cap took up calls right after you were in the ambulance,” Buck explained.   
“Why though? I’m not really part of this whole family you got going on.”  
“What?” Buck hissed, eyes wide and a fit of anger growing as he processed the words, “What do you mean you’re not? Of course, you are!” Buck exclaimed, keeping his voice low due to the sleeping boy on Eddie’s chest.   
“Bu-”  
“No, you listen to me Eddie,” Buck glared, “anyone that comes through the doors of the 118 is family. We all support each other and are here for each other. So whatever you say about us not being your family? That is utter bullshit. We are your family and you better get used to an annoying one. Chim will be persistent pain in your ass until you admit you are friends, Hen will tease and laugh with you, but she will always have your back. Bobby is the father figure and the best damn cook that you can get and hell, from the time I’ve known Bobby, I could see him freaking out when you fell.”  
“What about you?” Eddie questioned.   
“I’m your best friend, you idiot. When you run into danger you better be prepared for me to follow you because guess what? I don’t let my friends do stupid things alone. Today was a damn fluke that I’m not in the hospital instead.”  
“Are you really that bad?” Eddie questioned.  
“If the amount of times Hen or Chimney have had to patch me up is any proof, yeah, I am that bad,” Buck replied.   
“Thanks, man,” Eddie smiled, “for staying here with me.”  
“Anything for family.”

Once the rest of the station woke up, Hen went for a hug and smiled as Eddie reassured her he was okay. Chimney had smirked and said that at least there was no rebar pipe involved, Hen making a snide comment about how only one of the idiots will be able to survive a rebar pipe through the head. Bobby tells the man to take a couple of days off and rest and when he comes back it will be light duty till the fracture fully heals.   
Sitting in the hospital room with the 118, with Chris and his Abuela, Eddie realized what the 118 really was. It was family…

...guess Buck was right for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to Google what whump meant, found the meaning… and I honestly wished this happened in the show when Eddie first started working at the 118.
> 
> Also note, Eddie's Abuela had gone home because her hip or whatever but also because she could see that the 118 cared for Eddie a lot.


End file.
